This invention relates to an adjustable lid that may be adapted for use with multiple bakeware pans of different sizes. A consumer may have different pans of various sizes and shapes, and if a lid is desired, each differently-sized pan requires a different lid. A kitchen can easily become cluttered with lids of many different sizes, all of which can only be paired with one specific corresponding pan. A universal pan lid that can fit multiple bakeware pans of different sizes would be functional and simplify use and storage issues.